haikai_doppelgangerfandomcom-20200214-history
Usami sumireku
Sumireko is a high schooler with somewhat of a superiority complex. She considers herself above her peers and can't stand being near those she considers beneath her. Sometimes filled with unabashed bravado and confidence, a night in Gensokyo changes her tone to something a bit more humble. Following her defeat and the end of her Incident, Sumireko gains a sense of respect for the people of Gensokyo and decides to pursue friendship with them. Despite her somewhat naive personality, she is an intelligent and cunning young woman. Abilities ; Using ESP She is a strong psychic, an individual capable of various powers associated with the paranormal, including but seemingly not limited to levitation, pyrokinesis, hydrokinesis, telekinesis, psychokinesis, teleportation and astral projection. Background Information Name Her full name is Sumireko Usami (宇佐見 菫子 Usami Sumireko). Usami (宇佐見) uses the same writing as Renko Usami's surname and it is known to be an actual name in Japanese. Sumireko (菫子) literally means "violet child", and is also similar to how Renko's name means "lotus child", as both take their names from flowers. Design Sumireko has brown eyes and shoulder-length brown hair tied in pigtails. On her head is a black hat with a white bow along with red framed glasses. She wears a school uniform consisting of a purple plaid skirt and matching sleeveless top (resembling a jumper dress), over a long-sleeved white blouse and a black bolo tie with a clasp shaped like a "Quimbaya airplane". Along with this, she wears white socks with bows and black shoes. Sumireko generally carries zener cards and a tablet computer marked with a hexagram on the back. During the events of Urban Legend in Limbo she also wears white gloves and a black, high-collared cloak with a red interior inscribed with runes. In Wild and Horned Hermit it is shown that she brings her hat to school, where she hangs it at the side of her desk. Her summer uniform appears nearly identical to her winter one, but with shorter and looser sleeves. Sumireko's Appearce ; Sumireko is the main antagonist of Urban Legend in Limbo and the final boss in most of the characters' scenarios in story mode. Sumireko manages to go through the Great Hakurei Barrier by using the Occult Balls, which are special stones gathered from Mystery Spots in the Outside World. However, after a short period she is suddenly ejected from Gensokyo. Learning from this, Sumireko starts with brief excursions into Gensokyo to learn more about it, appearing to anyone who catches sight of her as an ominous black shadow. Sumireko soon devises a plan to spread rumors of the Occult Ball's powers and scatters them around Gensokyo for its residents to find. Once the balls are gathered, they warp back to the Outside World, just for enough time for Sumireko to learn about them before they are transported back. She then re-enters Gensokyo and scatters the balls again, thus beginning the incident of Urban Legend in Limbo. Her plan works for a while, and although she is baffled at why everyone who comes out of Gensokyo ends up fighting her, she enjoys it nonetheless. Soon enough, Mamizou Futatsuiwa is made aware the incident, and devises her own plan: she claims to have Gensokyo's own Occult Ball in her possession when challenging Sumireko, claiming it would allow her limitless travel between Gensokyo and the Outside World. Mamizou instead tricks Sumireko into entering Gensokyo the proper way, which does let her stay there, but as Sumireko does not know how to get back out, she is trapped in Gensokyo. Sumireko's story mode in Urban Legend in Limbo follows her as she is trapped in Gensokyo, whose residents attempt to scare her to teach her a lesson. In the end she is confronted by Toyosatomimi no Miko, who reminds Sumireko that she can use the Occult Balls to escape Gensokyo temporarily. She returns to the Outside World, and believing she will eventually be killed by the youkai of Gensokyo, she decides that when her time in the Outside World runs out, she will sacrifice herself to, purportedly, unleash the full power of the Occult Balls and destroy the Great Hakurei Barrier. Before being brought back to Gensokyo, she is confronted by Reimu, who realized that one of Sumireko's Occult Balls was swapped for a Lunar Capital ball, which if activated would link Gensokyo with the Lunar Capital instead. Reimu defeats her and prevents the Orbs from activating, and upon returning to Gensokyo she is detained by Reimu, Mamizou and Kasen Ibaraki. Deciding Sumireko was no longer a threat, they return her to the Outside World. A few days later, Sumireko reappears at the Hakurei Shrine, as she had discovered that ever since leaving Gensokyo, she could travel back there in her dreams. ; Antinomy of Common Flowers Sumireko is a playable character with an unlockable story mode in Antinomy of Common Flowers. In her story mode, she is stuck in the dream world and desperately tries to leave. She teams up with Doremy Sweet to traverse through the Dream World and then Gensokyo, eventually leaving to the outside world only to find that not only has her original dream world self has taken over her real-world place, another clone of her has challenged both other Sumirekos.